His Sun, Her Moon
by ThalassicSkies
Summary: She curled up to his chest, "I wish you would tell me you love me more." He held her closer, "I wish I would, too." Twenty-two truths of Ciel and Elizabeth. With most genres included. And there are a lot of good ones. A thank-you for the 'His Butler, Elizabeth' fans who wished my sister a Happy B-day!


Elizabeth had become worried. She knew she was being paranoid, but she couldn't help but wonder occasionally if her husband had enjoyed the company of his butler more than the company of his wife. He trusted him more. And he spoke to him more. And he went off with him more...

...but she was certain that Sebastian wasn't pregnant with Ciel's child.

/

He had stopped believing in God long ago. He didn't help him when he was being abused, beaten, and was dying, so he had no reason to. But lately, he realized there was an angel in his presence. She would always be there even when he didn't deserve her. She still loved him after all he's ever done.

Elizabeth must've been an angel, he decided. And he thanked God for her every night.

/

The hardest days were the ones where she'd fall asleep in Ciel's arms and she'd wake up alone.

/

"Well, Elizabeth, or should I say, Lady Phantomhive," He began, "As I promised, I'll take you anywhere you want."

Ciel had promised that when they got married, he would take her to anywhere she wanted to visit. And Elizabeth knew exactly were she wanted to go.

She brought a finger to her lip, thought for a moment, and smiled. "Guess."

"You want to go to Paris, don't you?" He inquired cockily.

She shook her head, "Try again."

"How about Rome?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Madrid? Venice? Berlin? Dublin?" He questioned.

She smiled, "One more guess."

"Moscow?" He tried in a final attempt.

"No." She replied firmly.

"Well, Lizzie," He started, "where are we going?"

She leaned into his chest and spoke against his shirt:

"I want to go home."

/

Her smile was always bright, even through the saddest days. She always showed him the light, even the darkest times. No matter how terrible the day before was, she would rise and give him warmth.

Ah, yes... Elizabeth was the sun.

/

No matter how many times he held her hand, wrapped his arms around her waist, and stroked her cheek, Elizabeth would always melt under Ciel's warm, gentle touch.

/

They called her improper.

She was a sword-fighter and was proud. A proper lady doesn't fight. She would sit in her husband's window sill, reading books, or writing, though most figured she was observing. A proper lady would no good and well that the business was a man's place and would respect that. She'd come into her husband's meetings and ask for the most trivial things like if he'd seen her necklace, or bracelet, and even their son. A proper woman knows where her things are, including their children. And on top of that, she owned pantaloons!

They called her improper, but she had to be like this to be the proper wife to the Queen's Watchdog.

/

When he was thirteen, he had no clue why Grell had been so intent on kissing Sebastian. It was just two people's lips put together. He didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

Then he got a kiss from Lizzie.

/

She was to marry Ciel. She was to be a quiet, attentive wife. She was to bear his children. She was to do everything with his consent. She was to marry him and live happily ever after...

...but easier said than done.

/

He looked into his newborn daughter's crying eyes and said, "I'm scared, too."

/

It was two in the morning when she finally walked into the room. Her face was filled with rage and anger. Her eyes were red from the salty tears that had drained from her eyes. Her fist were clenched and she screamed, "How could you?!"

He needed to tell her about the contract, but he couldn't do it to her face.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life, wait eight years to tell me, and you write me a letter to explain that our butler is going to kill you?!" Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry..." He tried.

"It's not because you made the contract, or that you waited this long to let me know, it's that you don't care about me enough to tell me to my face!" She yelled angrily.

Before he could respond, she began to pound him in the chest. It hurt so much, but he deserved it.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" She cried repeatedly.

He wrapped his arms around her, "I hate me, too."

/

Isn't it funny? They put themselves through so much pain just to make the other happy.

/

Love- an intense feeling of deep affection.

No.

Love- the reason why Lizzie tried to make Ciel smile. The reason why Ciel wouldn't let anything happen to her. The reason Elizabeth cried herself to sleep some nights. The reason Ciel would lock himself in his office and refuse everyone trying to come in. The reason why neither could sleep without the other in the bed.

That sounded a little more accurate.

/

She curled up to his chest, "I wish you would tell me you love me more."

He held her closer, "I wish I would, too."

/

"I don't think you're fat, Lizzie." Ciel promised.

"Then why did you buy me those extremely large shirts?!" She demanded.

"Nina made them," He explained, "I told her that you were seven moths pregnant and most women look rounder at seven months."

She turned around with a look of betrayal on her face, "Now, I'm not normal?"

"No, your extraordinary." He replied in a desperate attempt to avoid her wrath.

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yes." He said as he tried to put her hand on her shoulder.

She tore it away, "You think I'm extraordinarily fat, don't you?"

He sighed. Was there any use in trying?

/

Ciel grew up too fast, so he never grew out of some of his childish antics. And Elizabeth always knew how to cheer him up.

"How was your day?" She would ask him.

"Horrible." He'd reply.

She would smile mischievously and say, "I know what you need. A visit from..."

At this point he would sigh. He knew what was coming...

"...the tickle monster!" She always exclaimed.

Hey! It's not his fault he's extremely ticklish.

/

He was calm and serene. Every time she thought see was going to float away, he brought her back down to the ground, even if only for a second. She would bounce of the walls but she would recollect her self as he looked into his infinite sapphire eye.

Ah, yes... Ciel was the moon.

/

Elizabeth was beautiful. She was smart. She was talented. She was cheerful. She was flighty. She was strong. She was graceful. She was amazing. She was perfect. Ciel knew she deserved someone better. A fiancé who was caring, loving, who would give her as many children as she wanted, and would never leave. A fiancé who wasn't going to leave to have their soul eaten. Who would tell her he loved her every night...

But, Ciel was selfish. He'd keep her forever. Even if she deserved better, even if she _wanted_ better, she couldn't get it. He'd never let him leave him. And some days, she'd try to get out of the bed, he grab her arm and pull her back in.

/

It was a little awkward, her being taller than him when they were both sixteen. It wasn't by that much, an inch, two inches, about that much. Still, it made it slightly awkward when she hugged him. And their dances were interesting...to say the least. Their kisses: they were kind of cute. The way she had to lean down, and they way he had to get on the tips of his toes was sort of adorable.

But Ciel didn't mind at all. Elizabeth's tall stature just made her look more...alluring...

/

Lizzie wasn't the jealous type, right?

/

Ten years ago, when he was 13, Ciel had no interest in having a child. He was going to die very soon. Why have a fatherless child? Besides, children were loud and obnoxious. He didn't need a half-him, half-Lizzie spawn running around his manor.

Four years ago, when he was 19, Elizabeth sat down and told him that she would have his child in nine months. He didn't know how to feel. The idea of having children had grown on him. Elizabeth had hinted at it by saying things like, 'It's nice enough to be married to you, and some day, I'm sure I'll bear your children,' or, 'If we had a child, what would we name it?' Ciel was happy and scared at the same time, but, it was too late now.

Today, he decided that he couldn't be happier.

/

It was fairly apparent that Ciel learned that sometimes, you're wrong, even if you're right.

It seems like they would argue over the most insignificant things. Where they should eat dinner? What dress she should wear? Which flower was the prettiest? And they never seemed to agree on anything.

They were polar opposites. Black and white. Up and down. Left and right. Yes and no. Day and night.

The sun, the moon.

But through all of that Ciel loved his sun, and Elizabeth loved her moon.

Yes, his sun, her moon...

...they would never shut up!


End file.
